


Daddy love me the best.

by helenacf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parentlock, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenacf/pseuds/helenacf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is really pissed off with Sebastian because he said that he is a better father than him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy love me the best.

I am not leaving Alex with this woman. - JM

We don't have another choice.-SM

You need to stay at home with him. - JM

I can't, you gave me a job. Remember?.-SM

I don't care. - JM

I want you home. - JM

Can't you stay with him just for today?.-SM

I have places to be, Sebastian. - JM

Like me.-SM

If you wanted me in home, why the fuck did you give me this  
job?.-SM

Because I've now changed my mind. - JM

Ugh. I'll be there in 20 minutes.-SM

I hate you.-SM

I don't care. - JM

like always.-SM

Have a nice day you fucking arse.-SM

You're not blaming this on me. - JM

Of course I'm blaming you.-SM

This isn't my fault. - JM

Yes, sure.-SM

Don't you want to keep our son safe, Sebastian? - JM

That's not the point, Jim.-SM

Then what is the point? - JM

That it has to be always me.-SM

It's your son too.-SM

I stay with him when I can. - JM

I'd rather I look after him than you, to be quite honest. - JM

But I can't. - JM

Why?.-SM

I can't bloody well take him into a business meeting with me, can I? - JM

No you can't.-SM

Exactly. - JM

I'm already in home.-SM

Have fun, you little bastard.-SM

I don't understand what you're pissed about. Just send the woman home and look after him for a few hours. It's really not that hard. - JM

Alex loves me more.-SM

Excuse me? - JM

Alex loves me more because I spend more time with him.-SM

what about that, daddy?.-SM

That's not true. - JM

It is.-SM

I win ;).-SM

Piss off, Sebastian. - JM

I love you too.-SM

It wasn't until a couple of hours later that Jim returned to the flat, and when he did he pushed the door open and let it slam shut behind him without a word. Silently, he stalked over to where Sebastian and Alex were in the living room, Sebastian sprawled on the sofa and Alex sat on the floor messing about with a story book. Without a word, he leaned down to pick Alex up off the floor, before carrying him out of the living room and to the nursery down the hall.

"Hey!" Sebastian replied standing up, looking how Jim carried the kid in his arms. "I was reading for him, Jim"

"I don't care,"Jim snapped before disappearing into the nursery, pulling the door shut pointedly behind him. He paused momentarily, before glancing down at Alex, unable to stop himself from smiling ever so slightly, "You love me, don't you?" He asked quietly, leaning down to press a light kiss to the giggling child's forehead.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and then he followed him to the nursery. He opened the door and saw Jim glancing at Alex "Jim...I was kidding. Of course he loves you" he told him leaving his hand in Jim's shoulder

Shrugging Sebastian's hand from his shoulder, he glanced up from Alex to glare at the sniper, "Go away," He hissed, before looking back down to the child in his arms.

Sebastian looked affected, "Jim, I'm sorry" He said but Jim didn't listen to him " Jim..." he added

"I said go away, Sebastian," Jim snapped, turning icy eyes on the sniper to glare at him malevolently.

Sebastian stuck there for a moment, sometimes he didn't know how to deal with him. "....Okay" He said before living the room . Then he went to the living room again and lay on the couch. "Do you want something for dinner or you are too much pissed off for that?" he asked

This time, Jim didn't even bother to reply. He fussed over Alex a little more, smiling and tickling him gently, whispered and even singing - though that was reserved specially for Alex and no one else - before he saw the infant beginning to get tired, and reluctantly set him down into his cot.

After realising that Jim wouldn't going to reply, Sebastian stood up and went to the nursery again . He stuck in the doorway and said. "Will you talk to me again?"

Jim didn't bother to look at Sebastian as he set Alex down into the cot, only actually turning to look at the sniper once Alex was tucked in and falling to sleep. "What?"

"Jim, I said that I'm sorry, okay?" He told him getting closer and tried to slip his hand trough Jim's arm, but he turned away  
"I know," Jim stated simply, moving his arm away from Sebastian swiftly and then pushing past him to move back into the kitchen.

Sebastian sighed as he followed him to the kitchen. He took a beer from the fridge and offered another to Jim

Jim completely ignored Sebastian's offer, instead pouring himself a cup of tea carefully.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and left the beer in the fridge again. "What I have to do for you to forgive me?" he asked looking at him

"Nothing," Jim stated flatly as he finished preparing his own cup of tea.

"So you are going to hate me for the rest of my life?" He asked sitting in the chair next to him

"No," He stated simply as he sat down, lifting the cup to his lips to take a small sip.

Sebastian smiled "Well, that's good" he told him as he tried to hold Jim's hand

Jim almost absent-mindedly shifted his hand so that it was out of Sebastian's reach, bringing the cup to his lips once again.

"Now you are ignoring me just to have fun, aren't you?" He asked looking at him right in the eyes and biting his lip

Jim smiled brightly “You know me well, Sebby” he replied.


End file.
